<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which They Reach Quigley by Noodle_the_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300274">In Which They Reach Quigley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_the_Queen/pseuds/Noodle_the_Queen'>Noodle_the_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a whole lotta fluff, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Only a few people die, Rated Teen for some swearing, Takes place during/after the Grim Grotto and onward, The Baudelaires and Quagmires are perfect, The Grim Grotto, The Penultimate Peril, This fic will not give Isadora a ship because she's too cool, not entirely canon compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_the_Queen/pseuds/Noodle_the_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a story out there, somewhere, where the Baudelaires encounter Quigley Quagmire on the Gorgonian Grotto, but are forced to abandon him due to the spread of the deadly Medusoid Mycelium. This is not that story. This is the story of the Baudelaires reuniting with Quiglely and soon after, the rest of his siblings. Events occur, some fortunate and some unfortunate, as the six children evade the evil and corrupt Count Olaf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles/Jerome Squalor, Count Olaf/Kit Snicket, Dewey Denouement/Kit Snicket, Duncan Quagmire &amp; Isadora Quagmire &amp; Quigley Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire &amp; Sunny Baudelaire &amp; Violet Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Friend from Above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet hated the grotto. It was dark and reminded her too much of the empty ersatz elevator shaft, which only made her feel worse as she was reminded of the Quagmire's fearful faces, trapped in a cage at the bottom of the shaft. Where were they now? Were they safe? Had the airship crashed? She shook her head, taking ahold of Sunny's hand as they made their way around, searching for any sign of the sugar bowl. </p><p>Klaus wanted nothing more than to get out of the damp underwater cave. The smell of dead fish and stale seawater was becoming overpowering and reminded him of Lake Lachrymose, where he'd lost his Aunt Josephine. The other adults in his life had referred to her as fierce and formidable, which happened to be the exact opposite of how Klaus felt at the moment. He adjusted his glasses and tried to remember any and everything he'd read about grottoes.</p><p>Sunny just wanted it to all be over. She felt as if no one ever truly listened to her. Her siblings always knew what she was talking about, but never what she was thinking. She just wanted someone to hug her and tell her things would be alright. The treachery of the past few months had forced her to become more resilient, but she was still a toddler. Sunny didn't cry though. As much as she wanted to, she had to stay strong. If her siblings saw her cry they would become worried, and start worrying over her instead of the mission at hand. So she sniffed, furrowed her brow, and did her best to help look for the sugar bowl.</p><p>"Violet, look!" Klaus shouted from across the grotto. Violet and Sunny walked over to see what Klaus was pointing at. A small, sugar bowl-shaped imprint in the wet sand. </p><p>"Someone must have gotten to it first," Violet said, her heart sinking. "Oh, God, Esme's going to kill us," she cried.</p><p>"Let's not panic yet," Klaus said, placing a comforting hand on his big sister's shoulder. "Maybe someone from V.F.D. found it- someone on the noble side of the schism," He said. Violet frowned. </p><p>"Let's see where those stairs lead too, maybe someone left some kind of a message, like with the Verbal Fridge Dialogue on Mount Fraught," she said, scooping up Sunny and heading towards the stairs. She and Klaus got up about halfway when they heard someone from above.</p><p>"Who's there?!" The voice shouted. It sounded strangely familiar. </p><p>"We- we're- uh-" Klaus stammered, terrified it would be someone wicked. </p><p>"We're with V.F.D," Violet yelled back, doing her best to sound confident.</p><p>"Violet?" The voice shouted, and suddenly it was clear who was up there. A head appeared in the manhole opening, looking down upon the Baudelaires with a broad smile. </p><p>"Quigley!" Violet cried, dashing up the stairs, still holding Sunny. Klaus ran after her, and Quigley helped the three of them onto the burnt remains of Anwhistle Aquatics. </p><p>"How did you get here?" Klaus asked, helping Sunny out of her diving suit then climbing out of his own. </p><p>"It's a long story," Quigley said, breathless. "Once I found my way down Mount Fraught, I went to the bank to ask Mr. Poe where you and my siblings had gone," He explained. "He, of course, was no help, but Kit Snicket- she's Jacques' sister- found me at just the right moment and sent me to get the sugar bowl from the grotto. She said once I did, I needed to give it to a carrier crow, which would send it to The Last Safe Place." </p><p>"Sugar bowl?" Sunny asked, pointing at Quigley's bag. Quigley, seeming to understand Sunny's question, frowned.</p><p>"I already gave it to the carrier crow. And- and I have no idea where The Last Safe Place even is." Quigley ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I'm sorry," He said.</p><p>"We were looking for it too, but not for a noble reason," Violet sighed. "Esme wanted it, she was surely going to kill us if we didn't get it for her."</p><p>"But now that it's gone, and we're...roughly out of her and Olaf's reach, we should be okay, right?" Klaus said, worriedly.</p><p>"I don't know," Quigley said. "Kit's original plan was for me to get the sugar bowl to a crow and have me swim back since Briny Beach is only about 2 and a half miles away, but now that I have all of you with me, that plan's out of the window," Sunny frowned, knowing she was the main reason the group wouldn't be able to swim. </p><p>Violet reached into her sailor suit pocket and pulled out a small white ribbon she'd found back on the Queequeg, tying it around her long, brown hair. She thought for a moment, then turned to the others. </p><p>"I saw the remains of a small sailboat down in the grotto," She explained. "There's enough spare wood up here and down there that I could fix it, or at least fashion it into some kind of a raft," Klaus nodded warily.</p><p>"That could work, but I'm worried about the Medusoid Mycelium," He said. "What if we're down there while it begins to wax?" </p><p>"Don't worry about that," Quigley said. "Kit figured I'd run into it at some point, she gave me horseradish just in case,"</p><p>"What does horseradish do?" Violet asked. </p><p>"It cures you." Quigley clarified. "Kit mentioned something about V.F.D. developing a botanical hybrid that immunizes you, but she didn't tell me what it was or where we could find it. Horseradish is apparently the next best thing," </p><p>"Okay then. Violet, you and Quigley go down and find the sailboat remnants. Sunny and I will stay here and look for anything we can use to repair it," Klaus said. Violet and Quigley nodded. They opened the manhole cover and slid down onto the rickety metal stairs, and Klaus slid the cover shut. The two carefully made their way down the stairs, staying vigilant.</p><p>"It was near the back of the cave, in a corner, I think," Violet said, trying to conjure the picture in her mind. </p><p>"You check that side, I'll look over here," Quigley said. The Gorgonian Grotto was a lot bigger than it looked, so searching for the broken sailboat was a difficult task. After about ten minutes, Violet spotted it, lying lopsided in a small alcove.</p><p>"I found it!" She called, and Quigley came running. </p><p>"Oh, Violet, you're brilliant!" He said, making her blush. "Here, let me help you carry it." Quigley picked up one end of the boat, and Violet grabbed the other. It was a lot heavier than Violet thought it would be, and hauling it up the slippery steps proved to be just as hard as it looked.</p><p>Once they reached the top, Quigley shifted his end of the boat to one hand and balanced it on his knee. He used his other hand to knock on the cover, signaling Klaus to let them out. The cover slid open and the three teens hauled the dilapidated boat up onto the platform. Sunny was sitting in front of a large pile of burnt pieces of wood, with a bunch of metal scraps and screws strewn about. There was also a pile of rope and two ripped sheets. </p><p>"Wow, you all scrounged up quite a lot while we were down there," Quigley remarked. </p><p>"Hey, thank Sunny, not me," Klaus replied, smiling at his little sister. "She found most of this stuff, and most of it was things I would've glossed over," Violet smiled and ruffled Sunny's hair.</p><p>"That's our resourceful girl," She said with a grin. The group then got to work on repairing the sailboat. It took a while, which, of course, ensued a bit of light conversation. Well, light until Klaus asked a question that had been gnawing at them since they'd reached Quigley. </p><p>"What about Fiona?" Violet sighed and put down the piece of wood she'd been trying to attach to a hole in the boat. </p><p>"I think she'll be okay without us. She knows we're resourceful, she's smart, she'll be able to escape Olaf. He's not after her, after all. He'll have no reason to stay with her if he finds out we've gotten away." Violet said, reaching out and squeezing Klaus' hand. "Maybe once we get to Briny Beach, Kit can send her a Voluntary Factual Dispatch, to let her know we're safe."</p><p>"Wait- Voluntary Factual Dispatch?" Quigley asked. "I have one of those machines, we can send her a message now, to lead Olaf off the trail!" He reached into his bag and pulled the telegram machine out. "What should I write?"</p><p>"'Sugar bowl found. Baudelaires safe. Queequeg in trouble.'" Klaus said. "That way, Fiona will know that we're safe and so is the sugar bowl, and someone from V.F.D. will be able to help the Queequeg," </p><p>"And, since it says the sugarbowl is found and that we're safe, Olaf will have no reason to stay at the Queequeg. It's bound to work," Violet said. Quigley typed out the message and sent it. They got back to fixing the boat, and after about an hour, they'd finished it. Violet stood back, admiring their work. It was at that moment that the Voluntary Factual Dispatch machine began sending a message. </p><p>"'Help sent to Queequeg.'" Quigley read aloud. "'F should stay put.'" He smiled. "I think Fiona will be alright." Klaus relaxed. The children boarded the boat with their belongings and set sail to Briny Beach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, here it is, my first official fic on this site! I've wanted to write this for a long time, and any constructive criticism is appreciated! also a couple things concerning canon:<br/>-I don't think Kit actually told Quigley about the Medusoid Mycelium, but for the sake of plot convenience I just wrote that in.<br/>-I'm also pretty sure Quigley didn't know who Fiona was, but again, for the sake of plot I just figured Kit told him about the Queequeg.</p><p>That's all, I hope you like it! Expect weekly/twice a week updates until further notice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Land, Ho!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
The four children had been rowing for about an hour or so. Wind swept Violet's long hair into her face, but her hands were busy with the oar, so she had to awkwardly shake her head to get the strands out of her eyes. The chill nipped at Sunny's small nose and she gave a small sneeze. She had been sitting in Klaus' lap while he read through Quigley's composition book. Nowhere in Kit Snicket's notes could he find out what was in the sugar bowl- Quigley had admitted to keeping his word to Kit and handed it off to the carrier crows before looking inside. </p>
<p>"Quigley, you're sure you have no idea what's in the sugar bowl?" Klaus asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. Quigley, who was rowing along with Violet, sighed.</p>
<p>"No, I never looked inside it. Kit said if we knew, we'd be in more danger...I think it's best if we keep ourselves in the dark," He said. </p>
<p>"I wish Kit- and everyone else involved with V.F.D., for that matter, weren't so vague about everything." Klaus lamented. "These notes are so unclear- there's still so much I don't understand...like what caused the schism, why Esme is so concerned about the sugar bowl, it's so frustrating,"</p>
<p>"When we get to Briny Beach, maybe Kit will keep her word to Quigley and meet us there," Violet responded. "Perhaps then she'll tell us more," </p>
<p>There was a string of silence as the children rowed through the misty afternoon fog. About half an hour passed before Sunny gasped.</p>
<p>"Land, Ho!" She cried. Her siblings and Quigley glanced at her. "Land, Ho!" Sunny shouted, as loud as she could. She pointed right in front of her, and then the rest of the children saw. There, in the distance, was a stretch of land that was unmistakably Briny Beach. </p>
<p>"Hurry, Quigley!" Violet cried. "Row as fast as you can!" Klaus attempted to help by rowing with a small spare piece of wood he'd found under his seat. Finally, after what felt like forever, the rickety sailboat reached shallow waters. The children climbed out and crawled onto land. </p>
<p>"So much has changed since we were last here," Violet said, her voice shaking. Klaus, who had been standing nearby, looking through the V.F.D. spyglass, let out a gasp. </p>
<p>"Klaus?" Quigley asked. "Is...is everything alright?" Klaus attempted to speak, but his voice caught in his throat. He lowered the spyglass and turned toward his siblings and friend. </p>
<p>"It's the Hot-Air Mobile Home," He whispered. Violet's eyes grew wide with realization. </p>
<p>"Oh my God..." was all she could manage. </p>
<p>"It- it looks like it's crashed," Klaus said. "We have to go, come on!" He said, his voice rising with urgency as he scooped up Sunny. Quigley, who had been filled in on the whereabouts of his siblings by both Kit and the Baudelaires, couldn't speak. He simply took Violet's hand and ran after Klaus and Sunny. </p>
<p>They were about 100 feet away from the Hot-Air Mobile Home when they saw two figures standing in front of it.</p>
<p>"Duncan!" Klaus cried.</p>
<p>"Isadora!" Violet shouted. </p>
<p>"QUAGMIRES!" Sunny shrieked. </p>
<p>They ran and ran and ran until their legs nearly gave out. Finally, they were standing in front of the Hot-Air Mobile Home, but more importantly, their friends. </p>
<p>"Klaus?" Duncan breathed.</p>
<p>"Violet?" Isadora managed.</p>
<p>"Is that-"</p>
<p>"It can't be-"</p>
<p>"Oh my God...Isa...it is-"</p>
<p>"QUIGLEY!" The two triplets screamed. They raced toward their long lost sibling and embraced him in a tearful hug.</p>
<p>"I thought I'd never see you all again," Quigley murmured into Isadora's shoulder.</p>
<p>"We're here, it's ok. We're here, we're together, we're alive, we're here," Duncan whispered. </p>
<p>The Baudleaires smiled to themselves as their friends gave each other long-overdue hugs. Soon, they broke apart amidst sniffles and tearful, shaky laughter. Isadora and Duncan turned to the Baudelaires and their tears started all over again. Isadora wrapped Violet in a bone-crushing hug, and the two best friends shared heartfelt hello's.</p>
<p>Duncan wrapped his arms around Klaus' neck and squeezed him tight. Klaus reddened as Duncan pulled away. The world froze for a moment as the two locked eyes. No one saw who initiated it, but before one could say "Pistachios for everyone," Klaus and Duncan were kissing. </p>
<p>Isadora rolled her eyes and elbowed Violet and the two girls giggled at their lovesick brothers. </p>
<p>"<em>yuck!</em>" Sunny shrieked with a grin.</p>
<p>Quigley just stood there, a look of confusion graced upon his face. <br/>
"Wh- what-" He stuttered. "When did those two have a thing- " He turned to Violet. "You never told me- <em>What are you laughing at?</em>" Violet rolled her eyes and pecked him on the cheek. </p>
<p>"Just let them be," She said. Isadora chuckled and scooped up Sunny, who stuck her tongue out at Quigley.</p>
<p>Quigley threw his hands in the air. "<em>Why does no one ever tell me anything!?</em>" <br/>
By now the two lovestruck teens had pulled apart and were simply holding hands. Suddenly, something dawned on Klaus. </p>
<p>"Hector," He said. "Is he- where is he?" </p>
<p>Duncan's smile slipped from his face, and Isadora blinked back tears.</p>
<p>"He..." she started. "He's dead." </p>
<p>The Baudelaires were shocked. Violet gripped Quigley's arm and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Klaus stumbled back, Duncan steadying the younger boy. Sunny buried her face in Isadora's neck and whimpered. </p>
<p>"He hit his head on a rock when we crashed, there was nothing we could do. We were attacked by a group of eagles -V.F.D. eagles- and we went down. Duncan managed to steer us to a safe spot to land, it's a miracle neither of us was killed either." Isadora explained.</p>
<p>"He was a very good man," Violet said, sadly. Everyone nodded and stood in silence for a moment.</p>
<p>The sounds of a car horn snapped them out of their silence. A yellow taxi pulled up near the beach, and a tall, brown-haired woman who shared a striking resemblance to Jacques Snicket stepped out. </p>
<p>"Hello, children," she called. "My name is Kit Snicket. I'm here to bring you to The Last Safe Place." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 2 is here! Thank you to everyone who left kudos and kind comments! You all are the best and it makes me so happy to see people actually caring about this silly little fic. Chapter 3 should be here relatively soon, Friday or Saturday most likely. </p>
<p>Thanks again! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Incognito Mode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THIS GAP BETWEEN UPDATES!!!! I had a lot going on in the past months, but I pinky promise the next chapter will be out next week, I've already started on it. I know this one is kind of short, but I promise, the action starts next chapter. one again, so, so, sorry for the late update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last name “Snicket” had recently become very prominent in the Baudelaire and Quagmire sibling’s lives. And, after everything Quigley had told the Baudelaires, Kit Snicket arriving in her brother’s taxi at Briny Beach might’ve been the best news regarding a Snicket sibling that any of them had ever heard. </p>
<p>	“Kit!” Quigley shouted, waving and racing towards her. “I got the sugar bowl- it’s with the carrier crows,” He said. Kit nodded and smiled.</p>
<p>	“So I’ve been informed,” She said. “You've done wonders for V.D.F., Quigley, and we're grateful. Now, hurry, children. We need to get to The Last Safe Place ASAP,” The children nodded and followed Kit to the taxi. Isadora climbed into the passenger seat, with Sunny sitting on her lap. Violet, Quigley, Klaus, and Duncan squeezed into the backseat, and as soon as the car doors shut, Kit was whizzing down the road in a way that was definitely over the speed limit. </p>
<p>	“I know there’s not a lot of information being provided to you at the moment, children,” Kit said, glancing in the rearview mirror. “But I’m afraid there’s a lot of things I can’t tell you- at least not yet,” Violet tried not to scowl. She hated being in the dark, literally and figuratively. She tried to ask a question, but too many came to mind and Kit kept on talking as she swerved around a pothole in the road. “All six of you are presumed dead by the Daily Punctilio,” She explained. “Of course, all of our noble volunteers know that’s not true. But we have no idea what the villains of V.F.D. know, so for the sake of your safety, you’ll be going undercover as my employees. I would disguise you as my children, but too many people at the location know that I don’t have any- at least not yet,” </p>
<p>	Duncan raised his eyebrows. “Employees?” He asked. “Will we be doing any work?” Klaus had been thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>	“No, you’ll be staying put and hidden away in a room. If you need anything, there’s a small piece of paper in a book entitled ‘Bagel Baking for Beginners,’ It’s in a drawer by the largest bed. The paper has a phone number for you to call- it’ll go straight to either Larry or Jacqueline.” Kit said. Isadora frowned. </p>
<p>	“Wait- where even is The Last Safe Place?” she asked. “You mentioned a bed and bedside table?” Kit smiled and swerved again, the car crashing through a particularly large hedge. There, in front of them, was a very tall hotel.</p>
<p>	“Welcome to The Hotel Denouement, children,” Kit said with a smile. The children stumbled out of the car- Isadora still holding Sunny -And they all stared at the hotel. The two eldest Baudelaires were reminded of a fancy hotel their parents had taken them to when they were very young- Sunny hadn’t even been born yet. </p>
<p>	“Incognito?” Sunny asked. Kit smiled at her. </p>
<p>	“Yes, you’ll be dressed in these clothes, hats, and sunglasses, just as a precaution,” she explained. “They’re not the most effective disguises, but they’ll get the job done.” She hurried the children into a large, square-shaped mass of hedges and passed them a big suitcase. “The disguises are in there. Change into them as quickly as you can, and I’ll meet you inside.” Violet nodded and took the suitcase from her, and watched as Kit dashed across the street to the entrance. Violet turned to her siblings and friends.</p>
<p>	“Isadora and I will go in this corner and help Sunny get dressed, and you boys can stay in this little alcove,” she said, opening the suitcase and passing them the outfits she assumed were meant for them. Isadora helped Sunny out of her sailor suit and into a little yellow dress while Violet did her best to wrangle her tiny feet into lacy socks and shiny shoes that were much too fancy for a toddler. When they'd finished dressing Sunny, the girls pulled off their dirty sailor outfits and school uniforms, respectively. Violet pulled on a pretty, pale purple dress with a pleated skirt and buttons down the top. She grinned when she realized the dress had pockets, but not just on the sides. There were pockets in the sleeves, on the top part, and pockets hidden in all the pleats of the skirt. Had Kit made this dress? It seemed like it was made specifically for Violet. Isadora slipped into a flower-patterned jumpsuit, which, like Violet’s dress, was adorned with pockets. She scooped up Sunny and walked outside of the hedge to wait for the boys.</p>
<p>	Duncan, Klaus, and Quigley took turns undressing in their makeshift dressing room in the hedges. Duncan pulled on some dark blue pants, a white collared shirt, and a green sweater with a pocket that fit his commonplace book perfectly. Klaus had a grey shirt and a dark blue jacket, along with a pair of black pants and a purple bowtie, and his eyes widened when he noticed a pocket in his jacket that held three very fancy pens. Finally, Quigley wore a black suit and tie, with shiny shoes that were all very out of character for him. He tucked his purple commonplace book into the front pocket of the suit jacket. The girls met the boys back in the larger part of the hedge and she gave each of the boys a pair of sunglasses (one pair that doubled as sunglasses and regular glasses were passed to Klaus) and large garden hats and sunglasses for the girls. </p>
<p>	“So, how do I look?” Quigley said, turning dramatically and whipping the sunglasses off. Violet laughed.</p>
<p>	“Not like yourself, that’s for sure,” She said. “I can barely recognize you with the sunglasses on,” </p>
<p>	“You kinda look like a secret agent...or a bodyguard!” Duncan said. “You can be our bodyguard since your outfit is kind of...out of place,”</p>
<p>	“Should we all have an alibi? Or at least we should have names prepared in case anyone talks to us,” Isadora mentioned.</p>
<p>	“That's not a bad idea,” Klaus replied. “I’ll be...Isaac,” Duncan smirked. </p>
<p>	“Let me guess...Isaac Newton?” He asked. Klaus grinned.</p>
<p>	“You know me well,” </p>
<p>	“I’ll be...Eric,” Duncan said.</p>
<p>	“Is that a journalist I don’t know about?”</p>
<p>	“No, I came up with it myself. I’m going to be the most famous journalist of my time, though,”</p>
<p>	“Of course you will,” Klaus smiled. Isadora rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>	“Are you guys done flirting? We have actual important things at hand. Also, I’m naming myself Emily, and yes, Duncan, it’s after Emily Dickinson, and yes Quigley, I’m aware it’s not original in the slightest. But it’s common and unsuspecting,” she said with a playful glare. Sunny waved her hands.</p>
<p>	“Julia!” She cried. Violet grinned.</p>
<p>	“After Julia Child, I presume?” Sunny giggled.</p>
<p>	“I’ll be Edeline...after Thomas Edison. My dad used to call me that,” Quigley smiled.</p>
<p>	“It’s perfect. Maybe I won’t use a name and just  say ‘I’m the bodyguard,’”</p>
<p>	“Well, that’s it then. We’ve got names, disguises, and alibis from Kit, shall we head inside?” Violet asked. The rest of the group nodded and took off across the street to the hotel, ready for whatever would be coming their way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Next update will happen very soon, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>